Lines
by modernxxmyth
Summary: No boundaries could be crossed. It's Christmastime, and Mark and Callie are back to being friends with benefits. Will something more come of it this time? Mark/Callie. Mallie three parter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was written for the Holiday Armadillo Fic Exchange in the mark_n_callie community on LJ, those of you that know of it. It's holiday-themed Mark/Callie three-party. Expect fluff, angst, and non-graphic sex. There ya go. Happy Holidays :)

**Disclaimer:** I am certainly no way affiliated with Shonda or ABC. If only, if only.

* * *

**Lines**

**Part One**

Mark and Callie were fuck buddies. Simply put, that was the way things were. They were best friends still, who relied on each other for everything. And now, once again, that everything included good sex. But that was all it was: sex. They were fuck buddies. Friends with benefits, like they had been before.

Callie and Arizona had broken up in late October, just before a Halloween party they'd all been invited to at Joe's. It was over something terribly stupid – Callie hadn't wanted to match Arizona's Halloween costume because she'd already promised to be the leather-clad Catwoman to Mark's Batman. It was the last straw for Arizona, it seemed. Callie spent the length of the party drinking her sorrows, overindulging to the extreme, and then going home and spending the night and early morning sobbing into Mark's shoulder.

The next morning, seeing Mark had spent the night with Callie and not in his own bed with his girlfriend, Lexie broke up with Mark. No excuse worked. It would seem she was fed up, too.

The pair of best friends spent the day drinking even more and ended up in bed together. It was familiar. It was natural. From that day onward, they resumed their position as fuck buddies.

It was just sex, they both knew. Just like it had been before. Nothing but sex with no strings. They were best friends and continued to spend their days together, but now they spent the large majority of their nights together, as well. Callie, however, was always very careful to make sure that she crossed the hall back to her own place at the end of the night (or make sure Mark went back to his). She never stayed the night at Mark's, and she never let him stay the night at hers. Staying the night, Callie had decided, would be ruining the distinction between friends and lovers. Lovers spent the night. They curled up together with a sense of intimacy. It was what lovers did, not friends with benefits. It was about the benefits, not the aftermath. Physical, not emotional. There were certain rules that had to be followed when fucking your best friend, and Callie knew she could not slip up and let those lines blur. She'd let herself be hurt too many times before.

If she let herself fall for her best friend, it would be much worse.

* * *

"Come shopping with me," Callie requested with a smile. She had just approached Mark in the hospital's hallway.

"Shopping, Torres? Really?" Mark asked dryly.

"I need Christmas stuff. You can buy some, too!"

"I don't need Christmas stuff," Mark said. "I live alone. I'm not decorating."

"Well…we'll do Christmas at my place. You can help _me_ decorate."

"Callie," Mark drawled, "that is boring."

"So…we'll drink while we do it. Just go shopping with me, at least."

Mark grudgingly gave in. "Fine. Is your shift over?"

"Will be in ten minutes," Callie grinned cheekily.

"I'll meet you at your car."

Thirty minutes later, Mark and Callie were inside the store. They grabbed ornaments, lights, and something Callie absolutely refused to show Mark, checking it out at a separate register. Mark insisted on buying eggnog.

"Look at you getting into the holiday spirit," Callie laughed.

"So I like eggnog? It's only available this time of year."

"Sure, Sloan," Callie teased. "Sure."

Mark rolled his eyes.

Callie glanced out the window and gasped. "Mark, it's snowing!"

"Your point?" he asked, seemingly bored.

"I love snow," Callie beamed.

Mark chuckled. "It's just snow, Torres. It's what happens during the winter time."

"I love snow," Callie repeated. "I didn't snow much when I was growing up, and when it did, it never stuck. It melted the second it hit the Miami pavement. Snow is exciting for me. You're from New York, so it's nothing for you, but it's a big deal to me. I love snow."

"Well then, I'm glad it's snowing," Mark decided.

The pair headed outside with their bags after checking out, and they lugged them into the trunk of the car. Callie stuffed her secret purchase into her purse quickly, but Mark saw a brief flash of red. What the hell was she hiding?

Mark headed towards the passenger door, planning on getting inside the car, but Callie didn't seem to be following. He furrowed his brows, confused as to what she was doing. He turned around and received a snowball to his leather jacket-clad chest. He gaped at her and grinned.

"Oh," Mark spoke, "You are in for it."

He was quick to make his own snowball and throw it at Callie. Snowball after snowball were thrown, and snow covered Callie's black hair. Snowballs slid off of Mark's jacket, leaving big wet streaks. Callie started shivering, her gloveless hands freezing and red from the snow.

"Come on, Torres, you're freezing." Mark flashed her a roguish smile.

Callie wiped her hands and rubbed them together, trying to warm them up.

On the drive home, Mark asked from his spot next to her, "So what's the secret item you bought?"

"I'm not telling," Callie spoke coyly. "It's a surprise."

"Is it my Christmas present?"

Callie laughed. "Let's just say we're celebrating early."

Mark quirked a brow. "Are we now?" He was getting an idea of exactly what type of item she had purchased, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Mm," Callie hummed, "We are."

When they got back to Callie's place, Yang was nowhere to be found. She must be at Owen's, Callie decided, figuring she was staying the night. She was pleased – they often stayed at Mark's because he lived alone. They didn't have to be polite about the noise and keep it down. Callie grinned.

"Nice tree," Mark smirked, gesturing to the obviously fake tree on the other side of the room.

"Shut it, Sloan. It's what I already had, and I wasn't about to go out and buy a tree that would probably die in a few days because I'm never home to water it."

"I'm not judging. I don't even have a tree. Now where's my present?"

Callie smiled seductively and led him to her bedroom. "Wait here."

Mark beamed, looking about as happy as a young child on Christmas morning, eyes full of the presents under the tree. He _was_ getting a gift, after all. Several minutes later, Callie exited the bathroom, and Mark's jaw dropped.

Callie was wearing Christmas "" themed lingerie. The bra and panties were red velvet with white fuzzy lining. To top off the ensemble, she was wearing a Santa hat and red pumps.

She smiled suggestively. "In the holiday spirit yet?"

Mark whipped off his shirt, licked his lips, and said, "Hell yeah."

Callie giggled as he pulled her toward him. Her hat fell off, and Mark ran a hand through her messy curls. He'd always loved her hair. Whenever it was up in a ponytail, he had a tendency to pull the hair band out and steal it so that she could not put it back up until she managed to find another one.

Mark kissed her hard on the lips and lowered her to the bed. His fingers felt the soft material of the bra, and he let out a small sigh. "I like my gift, Torres. I really like my gift. It will be hard to outdo on Christmas."

Callie laughed as he deftly removed her bra and panties, then quickly ridded himself of his own remaining clothing.

Sex with Mark, Callie noted as he sunk into her, was always fantastic. Whether rough and bruising or slow and building, sex with Mark was always very good.

This time was no exception.

It was passionate and hard and great as always. Callie bit her lip until it bled when we brought her to her climax the second time.

The two lay spent and sweaty on the bed, breathing heavy.

Mark turned and grinned lazily at Callie. "Happy holidays, indeed, Torres. I'm definitely in the spirit now."

Callie smiled back halfheartedly.

They lay there for a few more minutes, sticky and tired, until Mark rolled out of bed and redressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and kissed her quickly on the lips before exiting to his place across the hall.

Callie blinked away the wetness she felt pooling in her eyes. He always left at the end of the night. She did the same. It was the unspoken rule. No boundaries could be crossed.

No lines could be blurred, Callie reminded herself for the umpteenth time.

But there was no stopping it. Callie Torres was actually falling for Mark Sloan.

"_Shit_," she whispered to herself, trying to wipe a stray tear from her face.

She was screwed.

* * *

--

End of Part One. The next one should be up soon. Reviews are appreciated, I like to know I have readers. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR ANGELA, THE CHAPTER IS UP. I TOLD YOU, SEE?**

**A/N: **I apologize for my digression. That was for a friend. Hah. Here's part two! The third and final part should be up in a couple days.

**Disclaimer:** Really? You really think I'm Shonda? Good effort.

* * *

**Lines**

**Part Two**

Callie walked down the halls of Seattle Grace. It had been two days since the night of shopping and holiday sex. Two days since Callie had realized she may be falling for Mark, and two days since she had promptly denied that same fact. After checking on her patient in the ICU, she made off to get some coffee – she had been up late with Mark the night before in his apartment. They'd had meaningless sex, as usual. Callie wanted to use it to clear her head. As it turns out, trying to clear your head of the guy you're falling for doesn't work when your method is to sleep with him.

As Callie turned a corner, she saw a flash of vibrant red hair in the distance. She blinked slowly. It couldn't be…

The woman turned around toward her from across the hall, and Callie beamed.

It was Addison.

Callie had to restrain herself from running across the hallway. When she finally got to Addison, she pulled her friend into a big, long hug. After several moments, she squeezed and released her.

Callie grinned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a patient. Richard called me last night, and I took the red eye. It was all very last minute. I just left the consult."

"How long will you be here?"

"If all goes well, I'll be gone Saturday morning."

"In that case," Callie said slowly, "you should come to the hospital holiday party on Friday."

"Since when does Seattle Grace have holiday parties? Or any holiday spirit at all?"

"Since Webber decided we need more camaraderie around here. Things have been pretty tense since the merger."

"Hey," Addison remarked, "At least you got something out of it." She gestured to Callie's navy scrubs.

"True," Callie smilied.

"How's your girlfriend?" Addison asked. "It's Arizona, right?"

"We broke up," Callie said shortly.

"Oh…" Addison cringed apologetically. "Sorry."

Callie sighed. "It's okay. I'm over it. Arizona is the least of my worries at this point."

"Really now? What's her name?"

"_His_ name," Callie corrected.

"No more vagina monologues?"

"I'm not against the vagina monologues. I enjoy the vagina monologues. This individual just doesn't happen to have one."

"Damn," said Addison, "I was really hoping for my chance with you."

"I always wondered about you, Addie," Callie raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I finished my experimenting in college," she admitted to Callie's glee, "but Callie, my dear, if I decide to switch teams you will be the first to know. Who is this guy that's got you so interested?"

Callie opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when Mark approached the pair.

"Addison!" he exclaimed. "I hadn't heard you were coming to town."

"It wasn't pre-planned," she explained. "Richard called, and I answered, as usual."

"My two favorite women back together in one room," Mark smiled brilliantly. "Life is good." He accented each word.

Callie rolled her eyes.

Mark began, "Don't roll your eyes at me, Torres." He added in an undertone, "You left your panties at my place last night."

"Bite me, Sloan."

"Feisty today, are we?" He leaned in close to Callie and whispered. "Makes for better sex."

Callie shifted uncomfortably.

Mark continued, "Ladies, as much as I'd love to stick around, I have patients to see." He turned to Callie, "Lunch?"

"Always," she replied. Mark left.

Callie turned back to Addison and sighed.

Addison gave her a very calculating look. "So the man you're into is Mark?"

"It's just sex," Callie replied unconvincingly.

"Sex with your best friend is never just sex. And doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Dumped him," Callie explained.

"Ah. Can I join the pair of you for lunch?"

"You better," Callie smiled. "So how about that holiday party?"

Addison bit her lip. "Fine. Will you be my date?"

"Will there be dirty dancing?" Callie inquired.

Addison laughed. "Yep. But only if you buy me a drink."

"Open bar," Callie responded.

"I'm in!" Addison exclaimed. "See you at lunch?"

"Definitely."

The girls crossed paths and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

The next few days with Addison gave Callie the perfect opportunity to avoid Mark. She'd given into in a couple quickies in on-call rooms but had successfully avoided him completely in the evenings.

Callie and Addison had found plenty to do in their spare time. Addison had to purchase a dress for the party, and with a new dress _had_ to come new shoes. And Callie always got a little crazy when it came to shoe shopping. It was difficult for her now that she was on a budget for the first time in a long time, but she managed. Especially now that she was an attending. That came with quite a hefty salary increase.

It was finally the night of the party, and while she doubted it would be a big ordeal, Callie was still relatively nervous for the event. Mostly, she didn't want to see her best friend. It would be nearly impossible to avoid him during the party. She hated avoiding Mark, but she also hated the feelings stirred within her when she was near him. So Callie opted for flight and managed to stay away from him for the most part. She knew she'd need to spend some time with him tonight – he was her best friend, after all, and Addison would probably do some mingling.

As Callie entered the party with Addison, she was startlingly reminded of the 'prom' that had taken place on a fateful night a few years earlier. The cafeteria was decked out as it had been then. She glanced at Addison, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. Callie could tell she was by her hardened expression.

The night of the prom had been the night Derek cheated on her with Meredith. Callie had caught the adulterous pair in the aftermath and covered for Meredith before she and Addison had really become friends.

Addison turned to Callie. "I'm going to need a drink."

Callie nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They grabbed their drinks from the make-shift, sipping greedily. Mark approached them.

"Wanna dance, Torres?"

Callie glanced fleetingly at Addison and responded, "Rain check. Addison and I were actually about to dance."

"Really now?" Mark asked suggestively.

"Yep," Addison cut in. "I promised her at least one dirty dance. It was an attendance requirement."

Mark laughed. "It _would_ be with her. I'll find you later, Cal. Don't think I'm going to forget about that rain check."

Addison lived up to her promises and danced with Callie for several songs before she was pulled away by Adele to chat. Callie went back to her drink and was approached by Mark a few minutes later.

"How about that dance?"

Callie smiled hesitantly and threw caution to the wind. She put her drink down and said, "You know how I love to dance."

The pair headed out to the dance floor and moved their hips from side to side. Callie was a natural when it came to rhythm, but Mark was quicker to catch on than he had been in the past.

"You know," Mark drawled, "I believe we've only danced together like this once before, nearing on two years ago at Joe's. Then I took you took me home with you."

Callie smiled. "Yes, the second time I slept with you. I remember it well."

"I'm not sure I can count how many times we've done the deed since then."

"We're sexual beings," she laughed. "Nothing wrong with that!"

Mark grinned. "Want to be a sexual being with me tonight?"

Callie sighed and considered her options. Her instinct was to say yes. Of course she wanted to sleep with Mark. She always wanted to sleep with Mark. But the fact that she found herself falling for him was concerning. Sex with him wouldn't help matters. In the end, Callie opted for indecisiveness.

She smiled alluringly, "Maybe."

"I'll accept that for now," Mark decided, "But I will convince you, Torres. Why the hesitation tonight?"

Callie shrugged. "I'm tired," she lied.

"I'll wake you up," Mark smirked. "Trust me."

The pair finished dancing after a few songs, Callie claiming she was thirsty. Really, she just couldn't handle the feeling of her body on his any longer. The urge was too strong.

Callie set down the bottle of water she'd just finished off and glanced up to find Mark grinning roguishly at her.

"What?" Callie asked of the look her was giving her.

Mark's grin got a little bigger. "Look up."

Callie did so with dread. Her suspicions were confirmed – they were standing under mistletoe. The only mistletoe in the whole damn room. It would figure.

"You going to kiss me or what, Torres?"

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She looked at him through hooded eyes and leaned it. She pressed her lips against his, gently at first, and then with more force. Callie parted her lips and slid her tongue into Mark's mouth, kissing him deeply and fully. Callie heard a cat call or two in the background as Mark's hands fisted in her hair. There was something in the kiss that Callie couldn't deny. There was real, genuine emotion driving it, she knew. It wasn't just lust as she'd been trying to convince herself. She just hoped it wasn't one-sided.

Callie pulled away slowly with a lazy smile on her face. Mark was staring at her with something she didn't quite recognize in his eyes.

"Um…I was supposed to meet Addison," Callie grappled for an excuse, still smiling languidly.

"See you later?" Mark asked.

Callie nodded in response.

* * *

"That was quite some kiss," Addison began the conversation. She and Callie snuck off to an exam room to talk a few minutes after the mistletoe incident.

"Yeah," Callie murmured.

"Are you doing okay?" Addison inquired.

"Not really," Callie replied bluntly. "I don't know. I've been spending all this time trying to deny that we're anything other than fuck buddies, but I can't keep up the façade any more. I…" Callie sighed. "I want more. And I'm sure he doesn't."

"Cal," Addison spoke in a chastising voice, "He _does_ want more. The way he looked at you after that kiss…It wasn't just lust."

"Addie," Callie complained, "This is so messed up. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Tears had pooled in Callie's eyes, and she tried desperately to keep them at bay. One, however, slipped past her defenses and made a track down her cheek.

"Dammit," she whispered and wiped it away.

"You should talk to him, Callie. It will help."

"Will it?" Callie questioned. "What if it just ruins everything? We've been precariously balancing like this for a few months now."

"It needs to be out there. And he wants it. I can tell. Trust me."

Callie let out a short laugh. "You would know better than anyone else, I suppose. You really think I should talk to him?"

"Yes," Addison affirmed. "You should talk to him. I know that look he gave, and it's even stronger with you."

Callie chewed on her lip in thought for a moment, then stood up and gave Addison a hug, knowing she may not see her again before her flight left in the morning.

"You're a good friend, Addie."

Addison smiled. "Right back at you, Cal."

* * *

Callie took Mark home with her that night, telling him she wanted to talk. However, when she got there, she lost all confidence. Instead, she pulled out a bottle of bourbon in hopes maybe it would help her do the talking. Liquid courage was as good an option as any. Mark had a few shots, as well, though he preferred the Jack Daniel's he'd nicked from her cabinet. Callie, knowing what she was planning on telling Mark, had quite a bit more than him. The alcohol flooded her system. She was not drunk, but the liquor certainly was having its desired effect.

"Mark…" Callie whispered after another pull from her bottle. "Mark, we need to talk."

He looked at her seriously and waited for her to speak.

"You're my best friend," Callie said painstakingly, "and we're just supposed to be sleeping together, you know? Nothing more, nothing less. Good sex. And the sex _is _good. You know that. I know that. The sex is always good. But the line…the line between fuck buddies and something more is getting blurred. It's getting blurred, Mark, and I'm getting scared. I don't know what to do." She paused and took a breath. "Because…I want more."

After her pronouncement was silence. Callie was filled with immense dread. Another moment passed, and then suddenly Mark's lips were on hers. They were everywhere – her lips, her face, her neck. Their clothes were on the ground in a matter of moments, and they stumbled into Callie's bedroom.

The sex was different this time. There was something different in the air. A change. A sense of intimacy that Callie had never felt with him before. It was passionate and sensual and even romantic. It was different and so much better. It was as though they'd stopped fucking and started using sex as a real expression of feelings. It was a first for the pair.

Callie and Mark fell asleep together that night for the first time since they'd started up again as friends with benefits. Mark did not go back to his place, and Callie did not ask him to. Instead, she spent the night curled up against him, her head on his bare, warm chest. They slept, and even more lines blurred.

Callie did not know what the morning would bring, but she felt relief that she had finally expressed what she'd needed to.

Even if every rule was broken, and every line was blurred.

* * *

End of Part Two.

---

Review! I like to know I have readers. I hope you all had a good weekend. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This here is the last part. Hope everyone has enjoyed. Happy holidays! :D

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. Come on, now.

* * *

**Lines**

**Part Three**

Callie awoke in the morning sore and stiff, but very warm. She usually slept in very little clothing, if any at all, and she had a tendency to kick all of the covers off of herself over the course of the night. Because of this, Callie was usually freezing in the mornings. On this morning, despite her usual lack of clothing, she was nice and warm. Still very groggy, she wondered why. Had the heater kicked on with more strength? That wouldn't make much sense, she hadn't changed any settings. It was then that she recognized that her pillow felt strange. In fact, it was moving. Up and down, very slowly. Rising and falling.

Turning slowly with wide eyes, Callie found a sleeping Mark Sloan was her pillow. He must have been her source of warmth.

"Shit," Callie whispered.

Mark had spent the night. The line had been crossed. Callie struggled to remember the previous night's events. The dancing. The kiss beneath the mistletoe. The confession in her kitchen. The, dare she call it, love making. She began to smile, until she realized one key problem.

Mark hadn't said jack shit to her last night.

After Callie had confessed her feelings for him, Mark had kissed her, but he had never said anything back.

He must not feel the same way, Callie realized with a sinking disappointment.

"He regrets it," she muttered in her quietest voice.

Callie knew she shouldn't have told him.

Fucking Addison had told her she should. That she _knew_ Mark, and he _wanted_ Callie. But what did Addison really know? Didn't Mark cheat on her, anyway?

Callie slowly and quietly removed herself from Mark's hold, careful not to wake him. She slipped on her clothes, grabbed her purse, and left her apartment without looking back.

* * *

All day at the hospital, Callie avoided Mark. A large part of her wanted to call up Addison and scream about how wrong she had been. But mostly, she didn't want to talk to her. She was too upset. Mark didn't reciprocate her feelings. Callie had made a fool of herself once again, and in the process, probably lost her best friend. He didn't feel the same – if he had, he would have said as much when she confessed her feelings. She ruined it. It was all she seemed to do when it came to matters of love.

Callie purposely ignored the usage of the "L" word as it passed through her thoughts.

Damn that Mark Sloan.

Every time she turned a corner, she saw him and had to go the opposite direction. She skipped lunch to avoid seeing him in the cafeteria. She was becoming an expert at avoidance. But Callie couldn't handle the anticipated pitying looks she just _knew_ he would give her.

She checked on patients non-stop, and, at one point, she even hid in a storage closet. But as wonderful as empty syringes and bedpans were, she was getting tired of hiding.

Luckily for Callie, she was called into emergency surgery. She'd never been so pleased for broken bones. This way Mark couldn't possible try and get a hold of her.

Unfortunately for Callie, she was very wrong.

The operation was going well. She installed a metal rod in the man's leg with ease and moved on to the patient's heavily injured arm. She glanced up just as she was beginning to get somewhere and noticed Mark standing in the gallery, arms crossed, looking pissed. Callie narrowed her eyes and went back to work. She ignored him and fixed bones, as usual, still completely on her game.

That was, until Mark's voice filtered through the speakers.

"Dr. Torres," he said loudly over the comm., "I need to talk to you."

"Dr. Sloan," Callie began testily, "Can this not wait until I am out of surgery?"

"Well, Dr. Torres, if you wouldn't avoid me outside of surgery, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

"Did you ever think, Dr. Sloan, that I was avoiding you because I simply don't want to see you?"

"Callie, I-"

She cut him off, "Call me Dr. Torres, please. I'd rather keep things professional." She was pissed now.

"Callie," Mark said with more force. "I will be waiting for you in the attending's lounge when you get out of surgery. Please meet me there and talk to me."

Callie sighed heavily. "Fine."

The rest of the surgery passed in a blur. Albeit, a successful blur, but a blur nonetheless. She was distracted by the anxiety consuming her over her upcoming meeting with Mark. There was no avoiding him now. The interns and scrub nurses were giving her funny looks. She knew there would be gossip filtering through the hallways the moment surgery ended.

She let one of the residents close, observing, and it was all over. She headed to the attending's lounge. It was empty except for Mark, and Callie had a feeling he had made sure it would be.

"Hey," he said gruffly.

"Hi," Callie replied in a small voice.

"So, Torres," he began. "Why have you been avoiding me? You were gone when I woke up this morning…"

"Because you must regret last night," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because you never said anything back after I said…all _that_… like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Cal."

"Sure I am! I married an adulterous intern! I got into a relationship with a woman I knew it would never work out with. To top it off, I fell for my best friend! And then I went and told you about it like the _idiot_ I am all because your ex-lover was convinced you felt the same!"

"Callie, I-"

She cut him off, "Don't say anything, okay? Just let me go back to avoiding with you for a while because I can't deal with this."

"Callie," Mark said firmly, "I _do_ feel the same."

"Don't try to make me feel better, Sloan."

"Torres, I'm not lying to you! I want more, too."

Callie blinked. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Mark sighed. "I thought my response said enough?"

"Your response said you wanted to get laid."

"That's not really how it was intended."

Callie crossed her arms and remained firmly planted on the other side of the room. Mark approached her slowly, and she remained stiffly still. He stepped closer and stroked her arm.

"C'mon, Cal. Please. You know I want you."

"How would I know that?" she whispered.

"You're the reason Lexie and I never worked. I've wanted you since before you were with Hahn! I've kinda loved you for a while, Torres."

Callie's eyes widened. "Don't say that if you don't mean it, Mark. Please don't say that if you don't mean it.

Mark let out a breathy chuckle. "I mean it, Callie."

With that, Callie flung her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, trying in vain not to cry.

Mark laughed, louder this time, and rubbed her back soothingly.

Callie spoke quietly into his chest, muffled a little by the material of his scrubs, "Love you, too."

Mark held her tighter.

After a few minutes like this, Mark spoke up, "So…you want to get dinner?"

"Mm," Callie nodded into his chest. "Our usual place?"

"Sounds good," Mark smiled.

He took one finger and lifted her chin. Mark grinned and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Does this mean I can start spending the night without reprimand?" Mark inquired.

"Hmm…" Callie pondered. "I guess I kind of like you there."

"Then I will kind of be there anytime."

Suddenly, Callie was kind of glad that she'd let those lines blur.

* * *

---

The End.

---

Review, please, and have a happy holiday, everyone! Now back to waiting for the hiatus to end!


End file.
